


Jolly Holiday

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: Christmas in July [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Grumpy Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Honeymoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Cisco and Harry honeymoon on an Earth that celebrates Christmas in July.





	Jolly Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stars_n_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_n_space/gifts).



> Requested by stars-n-spacee
> 
> it was very, very tempting to name this after a Mary Poppins song, so I gave into temptation!

Of course, Ramon found an Earth that celebrated Christmas in July.  He’d been wanting a Christmas wedding ever since middle school, but with how chaotic superhero lives tended to be, it was more efficient to elope and celebrate later.

Later had arrived, and so had they on this saccharine slice of hell.  Red, white, and green lights flashed obnoxiously, garlands were strewn about everywhere, and someone had crowned Cisco with a wreath.

Well, that last one wasn’t so bad.  Cisco loved flower crowns and looked good in them; it only made sense that he’d find one to suit his winter attire.  Harry didn’t know why Cisco preferred mittens over practical gloves, but he looked good in those too.

“Mittens are way warmer!” Cisco argued and well, if he was that cold...

“How about we go to our room and warm up?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
